Klainegedon
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Based on Klaine fanfiction group on facebook. This is a story based on our conversations. If you aren't a part of the group you most likely won't care. To those in the group, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is for the awesome people over on facebook. If you're not part of the group you can always join, link on my profile page. We had a lot of fun talking yesterday and I've decided to take our conversations and put them into a story. So enjoy, and I hope I got your characterization right esp the admins. If there's anything you want added let me know. I have a vague idea and outline of things. Don't own anything you might recognize from somewhere else.

* * *

"Last night sucked. I actually remember all that happened and it sucked. Why do we fail so much at throwing parties?" Grasshopper asked as she made coffee.

"I don't know but I'm really tired of spending so much money on all this stuff," Reed replied picking up a fallen streamer.

"At least you remember what happened. Coffee, now," Wildcat grumbled from under a pile of blankets on the couch.

"Curls…sexy curls…" Porcelain murmured.

"At least she had a good time, even if it is just in her dreams," Grasshopper sighed. "We have to find a way to throw a better party."

"Well what else can we do? We have streamers, balloons, music, and booze, standard party," Reed defended them.

"Maybe it's not the party, maybe it's just us, we're the ones that suck," Wildcat suggested before drowning herself in a cup of coffee.

"No, we're awesome. Everyone else just fails," Porcelain spoke up, now awake.

"True that. We are the top bitches," Reed agreed. "So how do we make it so that we're awesome to everyone else?"

The four girls sat around in silence trying to think of something. "I've got nothing and we're out of coffee," Grasshopper finally told them.

"Just make some more," Wildcat said.

"No I mean like we're completely out, see?" Grasshopper picked up the empty coffee can.

"All right, let's go to the store and get more coffee then. Maybe we'll think better after we get some fresh air," Reed said standing up and grabbing her coat.

The other girls followed and soon they were walking to the store to get coffee. They laughed and joked and talked about the night before.

"I mean why can't I actually have sex with his curls like in my dreams?" Porcelain was saying once again.

"I hear you sis," Wildcat nodded along.

"Ok, pause for a moment, how would that even work?" Reed asked.

Porcelain was about to answer when a door opened and a frantic girl walked out, running right into them.

"Woah, are you okay?" Grasshopper asked.

"It's raining glitter!" Reed exclaimed.

"I'm fine thank you," the girl said standing up. "Unfortunately my project is now ruined," she sighed watching the glitter falling around them.

"Oh gosh, that sucks, do you want us to help you fix it? I mean we did kind of run into you," Wildcat offered.

"Oh no, it was completely my fault. I should have looked before running out the door. I'll just have to call the customer and explain that I don't have the extra decorations they wanted for their party. It kind of sucks as I really could have used the money, but I'll get by," the girl said turning around with her bag and walking back in the door she had run out of.

"Wait! You make decorations? Are you a party planner or something?" Porcelain asked.

"Yes, I make custom party decorations and plan theme parties, Hailey's Hangings," the girl motioned to the sign above the door. "I'm Hailey. My store's new, but it's been going fairly good."

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Even though they couldn't actually read each other's minds they knew each other so well that it felt like they could. They all knew what they were thinking right then.

"Hailey, we want to hire you to help us with our parties. We can't seem to throw a successful one. Since we destroyed your other project, we'll give you a new one," Grasshopper offered.

"Really? That's awesome! Do you want to come in and take a look at stuff? I have time now since I'm not delivering those decorations. We can talk about it over coffee and cookies," Hailey suggested.

"Cookies! Say no more!" Porcelain shouted and rushed into the store, the other girls following.

"So, what sort of party are you looking to have?" Hailey asked as she brought the last of the coffee and a plate of cookies over to the table.

"An awesome one, like us," Porcelain said taking a cookie and eating it happily.

Reed rolled her eyes, "We do want to have a better party than the ones we have been having lately. We can't figure out what we're doing wrong. We have music, drinks, streamers, everything for the perfect party."

"Do you have a theme at all?" Hailey asked. "That helps parties sometimes, gets more people interested."

The girls looked at each other and hesitated before answering. "Well…there is one thing we all love…" Grasshopper slowly said.

"Klaine," all four girls said.

Hailey sat for a moment and then shrieked. "OMG I LOVE KLAINE! THEY ARE THE BEST THING EVER AND THEY'RE SO ADORABLE!"

The girls all looked at her and then started to scream and dance in celebration.

"Omg! A Klainer! Yay! Best day ever!"

"Do you read fanficiton?" Hailey asked them.

"You read fanfiction? Omg! You are amazing! New best friend!"

They continued to cheer and hug each other for five minutes before finally settling down.

"Okay, so now that we've got that out of the way, let's get back to party planning. This is actually really awesome, because I've been wanting to have a Klaine party for a while, but haven't really had the guts to do it on my own," Hailey explained.

"Wait, we don't just love Klaine though, we also love CrissColfer," Grasshopper said.

"So we'll make it a primarily Klaine party, but also have some CrissColfer love," Hailey assured her.

"Excellent, now the most important thing is to somehow get Darren's curls so I can have sex with them." Porcelain spoke up. "I would prefer if they would have Darren attached too."

"I'll have to work on that," Hailey admitted. "For starters we need a bubble and foam machine like in Animal. The bubbles will have glitter in them because glitter is fabulous. We also need karaoke."

"I get to sing Teenage Dream!" Grasshopper called.

"Somewhere Only We Know and When I Get You Alone are mine!" Reed exclaimed. "Oh! And Raise Your Glass!"

"I want For Good!" Wildcat chimed in.

"I'll be your duet partner!" Reed offered.

"Can I do I Have Nothing and What Kind of Fool?" Hailey quietly asked.

"Of course!" Grasshopper said.

"Awesome, so music is totally covered. This is starting out to be a really awesome party. I have to make another delivery though, so why don't we think and meet again in a few days?" Hailey suggested.

"Sounds good, we can make a list of all the other awesome things we need," Porcelain nodded.

Hailey smiled and gave them her card before saying goodbye. The girls hugged her and waved and then turned to go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry that this is a day later than I said. My best friend's life sort of crumbled around her and I've been trying to help as best I can with a 7 hour time difference. But here is part two, a bit longer than part one.

One thing I want to mention that probably no one will think of but me is the way I'm writing this. If you've read other things I've written you may have noticed that this is a bit simpler in comparison. There are a few reasons for this.

I know a lot of people on our page are not native English speakers. I really want this to be fun for everyone to read. It's not that I don't think they can't read something harder or anything like that, but I just want this to be enjoyable and not send them looking to a dictionary every third word.

I write a lot. I actually sat down and made a list of everything that I'm currently working on and I had 8 different writing projects. It's actually more like 20 b/c I put all my Klaine fics in one category. So I sort of want the break. This doesn't mean I think you guys deserve less quality. It just means I'm not going to go crazy with plot and pretty transitions, or whatever. I'm writing it for fun as it comes.

Okay, so that's my long AN. I'm not sure when I'll get the next part up. I do have like homework and stuff I have to do at some point. I do know that I'll finish it before June along with all my other Klaine fics I have planned because I'm doing Camp NanoWrimo in June along with taking two more classes so won't really have time. Enough of my blabbing, enjoy. Don't own anything anyone recognizes from somewhere else.

* * *

"We forgot to get coffee," Grasshopper said as they all collapsed on the couch.

"No! I need coffee or I won't be able to get up in the morning!" Wildcat sobbed.

"We can go out later tonight to get some. Let's brainstorm ideas for our party now!" Reed encouraged.

"Darren Criss and his curls, that's all we need," Porcelain told them.

"Don't forget Chris Colfer. We can't have one without the other," Reed chided.

"I really hope Hailey can get them for us. I'm wearing a rainbow dress for the party," Grasshopper decided.

"We should get rainbow glowsticks!" Wildcat exclaimed.

The girls nodded and began to create a list of things they wanted to include at the party. They took a quick trip to the store to get coffee and redvines afterwards.

"I'm going to go to bed even though it's early. Still tired from last night," Reed said when they got back.

"Good idea," Grasshopper said following her to bed.

The girls went to sleep and dreamed of Chris and Darren and curls and master Blaine until a frantic yelling woke them up.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE SLEEP? IT'S THE LAST GLEE WEEK OF THE SEASON! WAKE UP AND PARTY!"

The girls jumped out of bed and outside to see who was yelling about Glee so early in the morning. They saw another girl running up and down the street still yelling.

"What do you mean it's the last Glee week of the season?" Wildcat asked as she ran by. The girl stopped and looked at them.

"It's the last week of Glee. After this Tuesday there are no more episodes," the girl told them.

"WHAT? NO THERE'S ANOTHER WEEK! THERE HAS TO BE!"

The girl shook her head. "No they changed it because of American Idol finale."

"Well then we have to get to Hailey's today and up our planning so we can have an awesome Klaine party before Glee ends!" Grasshopper declared.

"You're having a Klaine party? Can I party with you? I was trying to find people to come over to my house and have a party. You want to have your party at my place?" the girl asked.

"Yes! That would be awesome! Come on we'll go talk to our party planner right now about it. What's your name?" Reed asked leading the way.

"I'm Wendy," the girl said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Wendy," the girls said and introduced themselves. They quickly arrived at Hailey's and opened the door to a rather amusing sight.

Hailey and another girl were running around sprinkling glitter everywhere and singing. They looked over as the door opened and Hailey grinned. "Hi! I didn't think you would come back the next day, but I'm so glad to see you! This is my assistant Sarah," Hailey introduced the other girl.

"We were woken up by Wendy who told us that this week was the last Glee week. So we need to plan this party ASAP," Grasshopper informed her.

"Really? I thought there was another week," Hailey said eyes wide.

"There is another week. There are just two episodes this week. Three episodes left in total," Sarah said.

"No, they changed it. This week is the last week," Wendy said sadly.

The girls started to discuss and try to figure out which was the correct answer. There were also a few freak outs and break downs but finally they had the answer.

"Okay here is the official site and schedule Glee is on next week too! End of discussion!" Sarah finally said showing everyone the page.

There was a collective cheer.

"I know what happened, I was looking at this other site and they had it wrong. Last time I trust them," Wendy complained.

"It's okay Wendy, we got it figured out and so now we can plan our awesome party at your house!" Grasshopper exclaimed.

"This just means we'll have to have a party next week too!" Wendy excitedly stated.

"Party over here, party over there, party, party every where! Woo! Dance party!" Reed said dancing around. Everyone else joined in, in celebration.

After the dance party they sat down and began to plan the party.

"Okay so last time we decided on Darren's curls, preferably with Darren, foam and bubble machines with glitter, and karaoke. That's a good start, but we need more," Hailey told everyone looking over her notes.

"We have a list we made last night!" Wildcat said showing it to her.

"Chris Colfer, rainbow outfits, rainbow glowsticks," Hailey read off. "Those are all good."

"What about food?" Sarah asked, getting up and grabbing a plate of cookies for them to eat while they planned.

"Pizza or subway, maybe both?" Wendy asked.

"Both of course!" Wildcat replied.

"We need a chocolate fountain too!" Hailey stated.

"I have one I can bring!" Sarah told them.

"I also have pop and chips, like a whole bunch," Hailey added.

"We need apple juice for Darren!" Wildcat remembered.

"I think we're good for food then. Let's see about the rest of the decorations," Sarah suggested. "I was thinking we could get the cardboard cutouts they have of the Glee cast and just put them up around the room."

"Oh my gosh that's awesome!" Reed cheered.

"We need balloons as well," Hailey said. "What other events are we going to have at this party? We've only got karaoke so far,"

"Kissing game!" Wildcat yelled.

"Which one? There's so many, oh can we play Wink? I know no one knows it but it's so much fun!" Sarah asked.

"Sure, that and spin the bottle, and 7 minutes in heaven," Hailey said.

"Okay there needs to be a lot of alcohol so we can get Chris and Darren drunk enough to make out in front of us," Wildcat told them.

"Yes, and get Chris drunk enough to make out with us as well," Sarah said.

"I'm sitting by Darren during spin the bottle he is mine!" Reed claimed.

"Reed, you have to share," Grasshopper told her.

"You girls can have Darren, just give me Chris," Sarah agreed.

"We'll share them," Grasshopper said.

"Yea, they're basically a packaged deal," Wendy nodded.

"Just remember, I get to have sex with the curls," Porcelain spoke up.

"Hey, if Blaine acts like Darren when he is drunk, does that mean Darren acts like Blaine when he gets drunk?" Wendy asked.

"A dapper drunk?" Hailey questioned.

"That would be so weird," Sarah shook her head.

"I wonder if he will be a cuddle slut and clingy," Hailey dreamily said.

"Omg like Blaine from Sideways!" Grasshopper exclaimed.

"Yes! Let's make them bracelets while they're sleeping!" Hailey said.

"I want to make bracelets for everyone! Let me know your favorite colors! Friendship bracelets for all!" Sarah cheered and wrote down the different colors everyone wanted. "We should take the string and tie Darren and Chris up."

"Yes leave them in the basement with a dog named Bradshaw," Hailey added.

"We don't need string, they're practically attached at the hip," Grasshopper told them.

"Okay then chains and handcuffs? Oh wait, that's not appropriate," Hailey blushed.

"Oh no, it's very appropriate. Karaoke party with handcuffs?" Grasshopper suggested.

"Yes, and strip twister." Hailey added.

"We'll need baby oil for that." Wendy said.

"But they're both so flexible they would never lose," Sarah reminded them.

"True, but imagine them with the baby oil…" Wendy trailed off.

"Darren, flexible, baby oil…" Reed kept repeating, her mind gone.

"What if we play strip something else or give them massages?" Sarah came up with.

"Skinny dipping," Hailey stated.

"Wendy do you have a pool or body of water nearby?" Sarah asked.

"There's a lake not too far away," Wendy grinned.

"Okay, I think we are good on our plans now. We have the best decorations, an awesome menu, and lots of things to do with Chris and Darren," Hailey smiled.

"How are we going to get Darren and Chris though?" Porcelain asked.

"Leave that to me and Sarah," Hailey assured them. "Now Chris and Darren are the guests of honor, but we should also invite other people."

"Oh! I have my own version of a knight bus, I can pick people up!" Grasshopper offered. "Anyone who wants to come who is a Klainer can come. No Finchelists though, they'll only ruin it."

"All right, so we'll make a list and then Grasshopper can pick everyone up and then we'll party at Wendy's!" Hailey announced.

The girls cheered and sat around talking a bit longer eating more cookies. They were excited for the party in a few days and meeting all the other awesome Klainers.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay here's part three like right away. I have time and I'm trying to write instead of being online because I think I may have used too much of my internet. So I'll be popping on to post and stuff today. This is shorter again because I liked where it ended. Also I brought in more people! So yay! If you aren't mentioned specifically it's not that I didn't want to. It's just I went with who posted. But know that everyone who wants to be at the party is there. If you want a special mention let me know and I will deff try to work it in. Also, I apologize for anyone's name or city or country I spelled wrong. I just copied from what people wrote, but I might have made a few typos still. Enjoy and I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE ARE HAVING A KLAINE/GLEE/CRISSCOLFER PARTY TUESDAY FOR GLEE! EVERYONE WHO IS A KLAINER IS WELCOME! I'LL BE COMING TO PICK PEOPLE UP. JUST STAND OUTSIDE WITH YOUR COFFEE AND PINK SUNGLASSES AND RAINBOW CLOTHES AND WARBLER TIE AND I'LL BE ABLE TO SEE YOU! (SHHH! IT'S MAGIC!)

Grasshopper smiled at the notice. Surely all the Klainers would see this and then she could pick them up and bring them to Wendy's for the party. She made sure she had enough magic juice for her bus and then went in to say goodbye to the other girls. "I'm going to go pick up the other Klainers. I'll see you guys at the party ok?"

The girls nodded and hugged her goodbye before leaving to go to Wendy's and finish decorating. They had already done some as Grasshopper had wanted to help out too. They just had to add the finishing touches and prepare the food and then they would be set.

"Okay guys, for those of you who might miss Grasshopper's bus, put on your ruby slippers and start clicking your heels!" Wendy announced. "Glee starts in 9 hours!"

"Will converse work?" Hailey asked looking down at her shoes. "Otherwise I could use my mom's pink house slippers." She went to get them while Reed chanted.

"There's no place like Wendy's, there's no place like Wendy's"

"If you don't have red slippers just find a pair of red shoes," Wendy amended.

"I don't have red shoes, but I have paint. Maybe it will work then!" Reed said running off to find some red paint. They should have some left over from the Valentine's Day fair.

"She does realize we're already at your place, right?" Sarah asked.

"I guess she really did lose her mind after the Darren, flexible, baby oil conversation." Wendy commented.

Reed came back with her shoes covered in red paint and smiled. "It worked! I clicked my heels and got to Wendy's!"

"Weeee!" Hailey said sliding into the room in her socks. "The red shoes weren't really working out, so I'm just going to run around in my socks. Plus it's so much fun!" she ran and slid again on her socks.

"Oh gosh I love doing that!" Sarah said taking off her shoes and joining in. Soon they were all sliding around in their socks. Eventually they ran into the furniture and walls and each other too many times and so put their shoes back on and got back to decorating. A few hours later they were done and they stood back to admire their work.

They had a table set off to one side full of food. Pizza on one side, subs on the other, and the chocolate fountain in the middle. Wendy had a bar that was stocked with alcohol and apple juice and also pop. They had put rainbow tablecloths on the tables and hung streamers across the bar. In the middle of the ceiling they had hung a disco ball. There were streamers looping down a bit and then back up from the disco ball to the edge of the walls. The furniture had been pushed back so there was a dance floor underneath the disco ball in the middle of the room. They had gotten a few foot tall platforms and made a stage at the front of the room. The sound system was behind the stage and microphones set up on it. The stage had been painted rainbow as well. The microphones were bedazzled in rainbow. They had carefully put the cardboard cutouts of the Glee characters around the room: Finn over by the pizza, Puck by the bar, Rachel by the stage, Kurt and Blaine on the edge of the dance floor, Santana and Brittany by one of the walls, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and Mike hanging out in a corner, Quinn and Artie by the speakers, Sugar and Rory were by the chocolate fountain. On the opposite side of the room from the stage was a taller platform with a staircase. On top of that platform stood the foam and bubble machine with the glitter and fan. It was turned off for now, but ready to be used as soon as the party started.

Wildcat finished putting the glow sticks in a bowl by the door for people to take as they walked in. "Done! I think we've got everything ready!"

"It looks so awesome!" Reed jumped up and down.

"How long do we have until the party starts?" Porcelain asked.

"About an hour, or really just whenever Grasshopper gets back with everyone," Wendy said.

"What about Chris and Darren?" Porcelain asked.

"I've arranged it so they'll arrive after everyone else. They'll get their own grand entrance. Which they deserve since they are royalty," Hailey reminded them.

"Yes, we're all just lucky enough to be able to live in the United Klainedom," Sarah nodded.

"What do we do until the party starts?" Wildcat asked.

"What we always do, talk about Klaine and fanfics and read more fics!" Reed responded.

They sat down and did this until they heard a car pull up outside. "I'm back!" Grasshopper yelled running in with a bunch of people following her. "I've got all the other Klainers too!"

The girls all cheered and started greeting everyone. "Wait, I want to know where everyone is from!" Reed announced. "So tell us your name and where you come from!"

"Robert, Devon, England."

"Zuzallove, Italy, Sardinia."

"Ashli, Maryland, US."

"Kimberly, Florida, US."

"Tracey, Great Yarmouth, UK."

"Michelle, Lima, Peru."

"Aranza, Guadalajara, Mexico."

"Jennifer, South Carolina, US."

"Luny, Mexico."

"Miranda, Virginia, US."

"Nikki, Texas, US."

"Daylen, Marion, Ohio."

"Rhianna, Melb, Australia."

"Melissa, California, US."

"Allison, Michigan, US."

"Kurtie, Brazil."

"Elin, Southern Sweden."

"Tegan, Hamilton, New Zealand."

"Sarita, Dunedin, New Zealand."

"Manon, Albertville, France."

"Wow! Oh my gosh we have fans from all over the world, that is so awesome!" Grasshopper cheered. "Welcome to the awesome Klaine, Glee, CrissColfer party aka Klainegedon!"

There was a cheer and then the music started along with the bubbles and foam and the party began!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I keep forgetting to mention this. The title comes from Kurtie. David asked what would happen if we all ended up in the same place and Kurtie replied with Klainegedon. It was the perfect title. So thank you! Also, if you didn't already die, you will die reading this. Reed I don't think your mind is coming back ever again. Sorry hun. Fun fact, when I wrote about BIOTA the song came on my playlist.

* * *

"So explain to me again, where are we going?" Chris asked as they flew along.

"To a crazy party of Klainers," Ana answered, checking their position against the stars.

"Party! Whoohooo!" Darren cheered.

"Ok…and why are we flying on a broom? It's a bit cold," Chris said.

"Sorry, I didn't have any floo powder left," Ana apologized.

"That makes sense," Darren nodded.

"Why couldn't we come on our own brooms, this is like really close," Chris tried to move and couldn't as he was sandwiched between Ana and Darren.

"It's more fun if we fly together, and it keeps you warmer," Ana told him.

"Why is Brian coming?" Chris asked, petting the cat in his lap.

"We couldn't leave him alone!" Ana scolded him.

"She has a point there," Darren leaned over and petted Brian as well.

Chris sighed, "I'm living in a world of insanity!"

"It's okay, I am too!" Darren grinned. "It's way more fun than the normal world."

Ana nodded in agreement. "We're almost there!"

They began to descend and Ana landed them safely on a lawn outside a normal enough looking house. "This should be it, come on." Ana led them up the path and rang the doorbell.

"It's kind of quiet for a party," Chris commented.

"Maybe they sound proofed the house?" Darren suggested as the door opened.

There was an unpleasant looking man standing staring at them. "Hi, we're here for the Glee and Klaine party," Ana shyly said.

"What? Not more of that Glee crap! Go talk to the people next door! I don't want any of that gay in my house!" the guy yelled.

"Well we wouldn't want to be in your house anyway! Come on guys!" Ana said stomping off.

"How can you be so mean?" Chris asked.

"You're the gay kid! Get out of here I don't want your gay in my house!"

"Well I'm not in your house! I'm outside and I'll be as gay as I want!" Chris said and then grabbed Darren and kissed him hard right there on the lawn. Darren was shocked for a minute and then kissed him back. The door slammed and a cheer sounded from next door. Ana had gotten everyone to come outside to see Darren and Chris.

"We didn't even have to get them drunk!" Wildcat said.

"Oh my gosh the curls are free! Let me at them!" Porcelain yelled marching across to Darren and Chris.

The boys looked at each other and the people spilling out from the house next door onto the lawn, they shrugged and jogged over to the house. They were immediately pulled inside in so many directions they were soon lost. One thing that was constant was Porcelain in Darren's curls. She refused to leave and eventually just jumped on Darren's back and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She rested her head in his curls for the rest of the party, kissing them every few minutes.

"Okay, to officially start this party I would like to first thank Ana for bringing our guests of honor!" Hailey announced standing on stage with a rainbow bedazzled microphone. "Thank you Ana!" Everyone cheered for Ana and hugged her in thanks for bringing Chris and Darren and Brian. "Of course now I would like to introduce our guests of honor: Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, and Brian!" The guys walked on stage, Chris carrying Brian in his arms. They smiled and waved at everyone. "So to start our party we're going to have some Karaoke! There's a list already started, so put your name down and what you want to sing and let's party!"

They cheered again and began to sing. The girls sang all the songs they had wanted to, Sarah joining in on all of them for harmonies. Chris and Darren sang along. Other people came up to the stage and sang too. In between songs they went and got drinks from the bar. That of course led to them singing Blame It On the Alcohol.

"Spin the bottle! Let's play spin the bottle!" Hailey announced. They gathered in a circle and began to play.

"Oh my gosh seriously again? This is like the 5th time I've kissed you!" Chris said as the bottle landed on Darren.

"We have to make up for the kiss that wasn't in the episode when we played spin the bottle on Glee," Darren told him before smashing their lips together. They kissed for a few minutes before finally pulling apart.

"New game! Strip twister!" Hailey announced. "Only two people can play though because the mat isn't that big. So Chris and Darren, let's go!"

They began to play and Darren and Chris ended up in a huge knot around each other. "Just give it up Darren. I'm more flexible then you," Chris told him.

"No, I refuse to lose!" Darren said as he reached just a bit farther to get to a color. He reached too far though and fell down, dragging Chris with him. They laughed and then both took off their shirts as the rules of the game dictated.

"Massages! Let's have massages!" Sarah called.

"Here's the baby oil!" Wendy ran into the room with a bottle.

Porcelain grabbed it and began to massage Darren and his curls which weren't just on his head. Sarah started to work on Chris shoulders and arms. Everyone got a turn of course, they shared just like Grasshopper said. After the massage they had more Karaoke. Wendy and Darren did a lovely version of Baby It's Cold Outside.

They began to sing Last Friday Night and ended up acting out the awesome parts of the song. They danced on tabletops, kissed, streaked, and went skinny dipping. After that they went back to Wendy's and had to do something to make sure Darren and Chris stayed. The boys were getting tired, so they led them to a room with a bed and let them sleep. Darren and Chris curled up around each other and passed out. The girls quietly and carefully brought out the special supplies. They took the handcuffs and made sure they wouldn't hurt the boys and bound them together. They then kept them forever and ever just like they said they would. The rest of the party was awesome, but the girls knew they couldn't release the details. So they kept it to talk only within their group and not anywhere else. If anyone were to see the discussions the girls would be considered crazy. They didn't want their crazy to get out quite yet.

"You know what the best part is?" Wendy said. "We get to do this again next week."

"In between all our tears," Hailey reminded them.

"Well at least we have Darren and Chris now. Even if Kurt and Blaine won't be together, we know they will," Reed reminded them.

"And we can finally leave the curls free!" Porcelain exclaimed.

"We can have them act out all the scenes that were deleted from season 2 and 3 while we wait for season 4," Sarah suggested.

"Yes, good idea. Tomorrow though, I have to go take everyone back home. Unless you guys want to stay?" Grasshopper asked.

"Stay!" everyone cheered.

"I'm staying too. It was a long flight and a long party," Ana said.

"Okay, then let's all get some rest and go back home tomorrow," Grasshopper said.

They all found a place to lie down and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here it is! I know it's been like a month. If I ever say I'm going to update don't ever believe me unless I am in the process of editing and posting. This chapter went extremely crazy and I loved every minute of it. I wrote it while on my way to London to see Reed. Grasshopper changed the lyrics for CBT to fit the story, but then they got lost, so if we find them again I'll maybe reupload this chapter with them. Speaking of CBT, has anyone watched Glee Sims Spoof on youtube? They have the most fantastic parody of CBT and I listen to it every day and laugh so hard. It is seriously one of the best things ever. I'll stop blabbing now and let you all read. Enjoy! Oh and if I didn't mention someone who wanted to be mentioned I'm sorry! I only had what I wrote down. If you do want a mention just let me know and I'll be glad to add you in the next chapter! Don't own Glee or Cell Block Tango.

* * *

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Then all hell broke loose.

"ARGH!"

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!"

"WHAT?"

"FUCK!"

Reed curled up by the wall and petted it, just sat in a ball crying and petting the wall. Sarah started pacing and yelling while still crying. Porcelain was mad and went to bed in the hopes she would wake up having it still be the day before the finale. Hailey threw some glitter to try and make it better, but it didn't work. Wildcat was saying every swear word in every language she knew she was so mad, they weren't working either. Grasshopper was by far the worst. She was more than angry, she was in a rage.

"No! That is not allowed! How could they do that? That was the most horrible ending ever! Oh my gosh! That's it! No more nice Grasshopper! They are going down! I'm going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their asses!" Grasshopper raged and yelled in a mix of Spanish and English channeling her inner Santana.

"Sisters! Brothers! Family! Fans! Listen up! We have suffered a big, huge, grave, what's the word, grievance! I'm going with that for now! They fucked us over! Well it's time for us to fuck them over! Let's march now and show them that we're done waiting for Klaine! If they won't give it to us we'll get it ourselves! They have footage! They have Chris! They have Darren! Let's go and take back what is rightfully ours! Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered, "Yes! Let's go! Down with the hate! Equal treatment!"

"No more will we have scared homophobic men running things! We'll take over fox and then the world!" Grasshopper shouted one last time.

"Go forth my children! Go forth and take back what is ours!" Mom encouraged standing on the porch with her arms raised. "Pop and I are coming too!" she grabbed Sam's hand and marched along.

Grasshopper cheered and looked down as she felt someone pull on her pant leg. "What is it Cade?" she asked her teddy who was looking up at her with a frown on his face. He motioned to the crowd and then showed the knife in his hand.

"You want to join too?"

Cade nodded in response. Grasshopper grinned and picked him up, hugging tightly. "You're the best!" she settled him on her shoulders and he held on to her head for support. "Let's go!" she cheered wielding her weapon.

Everyone joined together and began marching to fox. "Equal treatment! Equal screen time!"

As they walked a song began to be heard.

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you had seen it, if you had been there,_

_I bet that you would have done the same._

Sam stepped forward to sing.

_You know how people__  
__have these little habits__  
__That get you down. Like Bernie.__  
__Bernie like to chew gum.__  
__No, not chew. POP.__  
__So I came home this one day__  
__And I am really irritated, and I'm__  
__looking for a bit of sympathy__  
__and there's Bernie layin'__  
__on the couch, drinkin' a beer__  
__and chewin'. No, not chewin'.__  
__Poppin'. So, I said to him,__  
__I said, "you pop that__  
__gum one more time..."__  
__and he did.__  
__So I took the shotgun off the wall__  
__and I fired two warning shots...__  
__...into his head._

Sam went back into the group.

_He had it coming__  
__He had it coming__  
__He only had himself to blame__If you'd have been there__  
__If you'd have heard it__  
__I betcha you would__  
__Have done the same!_

Wendy sang the next part.

_I __met Ezekiel Young from__  
__Salt Lake city about two years ago__  
__and he told me he was single__  
__and we hit it off right away.__  
__So, we started living together.__  
__He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd__  
__fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.__  
__And then I found out,__  
__"Single" he told me?__  
__Single, my ass. Not only__  
__was he married__  
__...oh, no, he had six wives.__  
__One of those Mormons, you know. So that__  
__night, when he came home, I fixed him__  
__his drink as usual.__  
__You know, some guys just can't hold__  
__their arsenic._

_Hah! He had it coming__  
__He had it coming__  
__He took a flower__  
__In its prime__  
__And then he used it__  
__And he abused it__  
__It was a murder__  
__But not a crime!_

Beth high fived Wendy as she took the next verse.

_Now, I'm standing in the kitchen__  
__carvin' up the chicken for dinner,__  
__minding my own business,__  
__and in storms my husband Wilbur,__  
__in a jealous rage.__  
__"You been screwin' the milkman,"__  
__he says. He was crazy__  
__and he kept screamin',__  
__"you been screwin the milkman."__  
__And then he ran into my knife.__  
__He ran into my knife ten times._

_If you'd have been there__  
__If you'd have seen it__  
__I betcha you would have done the same!_

Spring danced out with a hockey blade and sang the next verse beautifully.

_Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,__  
__hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg__  
__lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan__  
__vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja__  
__Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. __Probáltam__  
__a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg._

Reed stepped forward in force next.

_My sister, Veronica and__  
__I had this double act__  
__and my husband, Charlie,__  
__traveled around with us.__  
__Now, for the last number in__  
__our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks__  
__one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,__  
__back flips,flip flops,__  
__one right after the other.__  
__Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,__  
__the three of us,__  
__boozin' and__  
__havin' a few laughs__  
__when we run out of ice.__  
__So I went out to get some.__  
__I come back, open the door__  
__and there's Veronica and__  
__Charlie doing Number Seventeen-__  
__the spread eagle.__Well, I was in such a state of shock,__  
__I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.__  
__It wasn't until later,__  
__when I was washing the blood off my hands__  
__I even knew they were dead._

_They had it coming__  
__They had it coming__  
__They had it coming all along__  
__I didn't do it__  
__But if I'd done it__  
__How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

Sarah finished up with the last verse the traveling shovel of death glistening in the light.

_I loved Alvin Lipschitz__  
__more than I can possibly say.__  
__He was a real artistic guy...__  
__sensitive... a painter.__  
__But__  
__He was always trying__  
__to find himself.__  
__He'd go out every night__  
__looking for himself__  
__and on the way__  
__he found Ruth,__  
__Gladys,__  
__Rosemary and Irving.__  
__I guess you can say we broke__  
__up because of artistic differences.__  
__He saw himself as alive__  
__and I saw him dead._

They came to the final chorus and Grasshopper took the lead with her teddy Cade.

_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum__  
__The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_He had it coming__  
__He had it coming__  
__He only had__  
__Himself__  
__To blame.__  
__If you'd have been there__  
__If you'd have seen it__  
__I betcha__  
__You would__  
__Have done__  
__The same!_

They song ended and they were at Fox headquarters. They paused for a moment and then charged the doors.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember Kevin Riley and Ryan Murphy are mind!" Grasshopper yelled.

Everyone charged, ignoring the other people there. Quickly they found the tapes of the footage that had been cut. There was the make out scene in the car, the make out and sex scene in The First Time, two kisses from the valentines episode, the box scene, a kiss from the montage, and a few other kisses and intimate touches between the boys.

"Hey! I found a big movie theater screen, let's watch them!" Reed exclaimed.

"Yo there's redvines, popcorn, and chocolate too!" Wildcat added.

A cheer was heard and everyone grabbed their favorite snack and found a comfortable place to sit with a good view. They then proceeded to watch all the scenes and die.

"What the devil is going on here?" a familiar voice asked.

At once everyone came alive again.

"Darren!" was shouted collectively and then he was dragged into the room.

"Darren? Where are you? We have call in 5 min! Ryan will yell if we're late again because we were making…out…" Chris trailed off as he came into the room and saw Darren surrounded by fans who were staring at them with their mouths open.

"CrissColfer is on bitches!" Grasshopper yelled before Chris was also dragged into the room.

They waited about 10 min before Ryan came to find the boys.

"Darren? Chris? If you're making out again I'm firing you both! I'll figure out a way! There are already no Klaine scenes because you two are too busy making out in real life. How do you like that for a consequence?" Ryan came into the room and froze. No time was wasted grabbing him.

"Okay, listen up Mr. Ryan Murphy. I don't like you very much, actually I hate you. You have way too much Finchel and not enough other characters. The world doesn't revolve around Rachel even if she thinks it does. The fact that you're cutting Klaine scenes because Dar and Chris are actually together is stupid. You have 20 million Finchel kisses and scenes and they're together in real life and out about it. Klaine has way more chemistry and any scene they did would be even better because Darren and Chris are actually in love with each other." Grasshopper ranted.

"Can I just interject? We did film quite a few Klaine scenes and they got cut by Kevin Riley." Darren said.

"Yea it's not all Ryan's fault. The cutting scenes because of us is a joke from The First Time. Darren kept popping a boner and it was a bit too much for the show." Chris explained. "So they had to cut it."

"Darren…boner…"Grasshopper stuttered. "Okay…that aside…fine! We'll only maim Ryan and we'll kill Kevin. Where can we find him? If you don't answer we'll kill you too!"

"Top floor, take my ID and use the express elevator." Ryan offered not wanting to die.

"Thank you. And being nice won't help your case, but good try." Grasshopper said taking his badge. "All right guys, let's do this."

What followed were a few hours of torture and hurting Ryan. Needless to say, he would be giving Klaine lots more screen time. Finchel would go away and Rachel would only have scenes with Kurt because that's when her character was best. Lea Michele was just too talented and beautiful to not have on the show. Brittana would also have more scenes and interactions.

They then went upstairs and quickly took care of Kevin Riley. If torturing him before killing him was quick. It may have been that they made him sit through the cut scenes and a live show of Darren and Chris. It was found out that if left to their own devices the boys would gravitate toward each other and start to kiss and eventually have sex. Apparently they had a bit of an exhibition kink. It worked for the fans. After the show and everyone recovered they got rid of Kevin's body. Someone figured out how to work the video cameras and everything so they taped some scenes of Klaine and CrissColfer to keep forever and ever.

"The power, feel the power!" Wendy said. "Why stop here? We could take over the world! That was the original plan right?" Everyone nodded. "Well then I would like to take this time to announce my Presidency. Vote for Wendy and I'll give you more of this!" she gestured to the boys and tapes.

"I'll be your campaign manager!" Grasshopper claimed.

"VP! Me!" Reed cheered.

"I'll do public relations." Wildcat chimed in. "Vote for Wendy or else!" she threatened.

"Already recording everything as secretary." Sarah told them.

"Yay! Klaine! CrissColfer! Presidency!" Hailey said throwing some glitter. "I have the perfect outfit ideas!"

Sarah joined in the glitter and talking outfits. "Let's go talk more over coffee, orders anyone?"

They got the orders and went to plan Wendy's Pres campaign.

"This is going to be totally awesome!" Darren grinned.

All of them swooned, including Chris.

* * *

"So you want to run for President, in order to have more Klaine and CrissColfer?" Obama asked to clarify.

"Yes sir," Wendy answered.

"Well I admire your dedication and goal, but you really don't need to run for President of the USA. You see, I myself am a Klaine shipper." He pressed a button and a hidden panel on the wall slid open. Behind it was a shrine to Klaine. Pictures and quotes and merch it was a beautiful sight. "As for CrissColfer, Darren is one of my favorite people in the world and Chris is adorable. So I would love to see more of them together. They're the best couple there is!" Obama went on to say.

"Here's what I propose. I'll stay president of the US and fight for equal rights, you become President of Fox. We'll work together to make the world equal and Klaine and CrissColfer loved by all!"

Everyone cheered and Wendy shook hands with Obama. "It's a deal Mr. President!"

They left with grins on their faces. "Today was amazing! I can't wait to go home and tell my husband about it!" Wendy gushed.

"Same except I don't have a husband, nor do I want one," Grasshopper commented.

"Yea I wouldn't mind going home to a girl though, too bad I don't have one of those either," Sarah added.

"I know right? I would just love to have a girl to sit on the couch and watch Friends reruns with," Grasshopper sighed.

"Yea, just eat popcorn or chocolate and watch movies or read and be together, no crazy marriage needed." Sarah imagined. She stopped suddenly as Grasshopper grabbed her hand.

"Umm…Sarah? Sarah? Sarah? Marry me?" Grasshopper asked.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yea! Now we get to plan a wedding!" Ana said.

"She said yes!" Grasshopper freaked out.

"Oh my gosh…we're getting married." Sarah exclaimed freaking out as well.

"Sara/Sarah top that for cuteness!" Grasshopper grinned.

"Only CC/Klaine is cuter, oh no! We'll be the cutest girl/girl couple and they can be the cutest boy/boy couple!" Sarah breathlessly said.

"Yes! Perfect!" Grasshopper beamed. "We can go on double dates!"

Sarah squealed. "YES!"

"With lots of glitter!" Hailey added.

Everyone cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Oh my gosh you guys, it's been a year. Holy fucking hell. April 28th KFF was born. I liked it on April 30th and had my first conversation on the page with Grasshopper. I say it was fate. If you didn't know or don't know we are actually together for real. We love each other more than words can describe. That is why I need you to please forgive me for all of the scenes with us in this chapter. It's really hard for me not to write about her and us.

Also I'm sorry for any typos or grammar errors or spelling your name wrong somewhere. I wanted to get this out and it's already later than I had planned. But the long paragraph that's a run on sentence is intentional. So deal with it.

That being said, this chapter is super fucking long. 15 pages! 3 of those we talk about Darren and Chris asses. I swear it's not porn! It also really follows our conversations you know they start out with one topic and then we deviate to porn and then to fluff and finally back to the original topic.

If I missed someone, let me know and I will write you a one shot of whatever you want. I really tried to get everyone, I even made a list, but there are 30 people and it's so hard to keep track of you all.

Seriously though, thank you all for being just the best friends anyone could ask for. We are really a family and whether you've been there since day one or are new to it just this week, know that you are welcome. We fight and argue and bitch at each other, but in the end we're there for each other. Thank you all for a wonderful year and I know we're going to have many more together. Love you all!

Oh and I don't own anything except Grasshopper's hot ass. Mine bitches!

* * *

"So explain to me again why we didn't kill Ryan Murphy when we had the chance?" Grasshopper asked, pouting.

"Obama said we couldn't. And then he let us get away with Kevin Riley's murder, but had to file a restraining order on us from Ryan Murphy and Fox." Sarah reminded her, kissing her head.

"At least it doesn't include Glee cast, just the ones in charge of them. I would die if I couldn't stalk Darren and Chris." Reed reminded them.

"Amen to that!" Juliana agreed. "You and I stalk them like a boss." She put on cool sunglasses.

"Seriously though, this last season has been shit. Why do we still even watch this show?" Sarah asked.

"Darren and Chris made out in a car during one of the last episodes, your argument is invalid." Amber chimed in.

"Point." Sarah agreed. "I will be so happy if it ends after this season."

"Yea, but what are we going to do without it?" Grasshopper asked.

"Get our lives back for one. We still always have fanfiction." Sarah assured her, kissing her again.

"Yea, there's no way we would all just stop talking to each other or anything. It's been a year now, look at how far we've come." Wildcat reminded them.

They looked around at each other and smiled. Amber who didn't even like Klaine or Blaine anymore, but was still a good friend to all of them and always there with a Kurt photo and CrissColfer riot. Juliana, who bugged them by not being a CrissColfer shipper, but one of the biggest Klaine shippers ever. Mardie and Deb who were now living together (platonically) and fangirling with each other all the time. Keryn and Gloria across the world, but still around to flip out with them and offer them a place to stay if they wanted to come visit. Irem who had a new favorite fic every week. Danielle who kept us all loving Blaine. Amy who never let Klaine or CrissColfer die no matter what happened on the show or in real life. Jana who loved CrissColfer as well. Carol who loved the fanfiction even if she didn't watch the show anymore. Raven sent them cards for holidays and birthdays just because she wanted to, not expecting anything in return. Rob who was their honorary girl and beard and best brother any of them could ask for. Mum and Pop always there to talk and offer advice when life got hard. Violet who wrote them amazing stories and asked for their help with minor things. Liam who offered insight and inspiration to Vi to make her stories even more awesome and then asked for advice for wedding plans so he could marry his very own Darren. Spring and Mia who drowned everyone in fluff and smiles. Ana who made them awesome manips of fics and themselves with the boys. Marissa who always was there to talk and love Klaine and CC. Amelie who is the sweetest person ever. Trace who planned the G3 meet up for everyone that was able to go. Wendy who was their president. Sarah and Grasshopper who started dating and working to live together and one day actually get married. Of course the four sisters who started it all. Without them where would any of us be now?

"There is no way I will ever lose any of you." Grasshopper stated, hugging Sarah close.

"Agreed. We don't need Glee to keep us together. It might have brought us together, but nothing will tear us apart." Sarah hugged Grasshopper back.

"Okay, come on you guys are going to make me cry and I don't do that except for when I read fics." Reed told them.

"Glee's almost over this season, next season may or may not happen, but it doesn't matter. We'll still always be here." Wildcat stated.

"Yes, always." Porcelain nodded. "Now let's party bitches. We have a one year anniversary. Remember that first party we had that was actually good? We're going to have one 10x better!"

"All right let's get planning, we've only got 10 days!" Ana said pulling out her design book.

"I was thinking we could have it be a CrissColfer party more so than a Klaine one." Amber suggested. "Hear me out," she said to the protests that were coming. "Right now Klaine is pretty much the stupidest thing ever b/c they haven't redeveloped the relationship. None of you even want them to be together at the moment because they haven't had time to work stuff out. So if we focus on CrissColfer than we won't have to be all depressed. We know they're together as evidence of the first party you guys had."

"Wait, I'm pretty sure we had a lot of Miarren and Chill recently, and you had to stretch pretty far to get CrissColfer." Juliana spoke up.

"Alternate Universe here, I can't break up CrissColfer. It would just be too heartbreaking. This is what happens when you wait a year before updating." Sarah apologized.

"Okay, I'll just be out of character and ship it then, does that work?" JuJu asked.

"Yep. That's what I've been doing this whole time." Sarah confirmed.

"No, you just multiship everything," Grasshopper corrected.

"That too," Sarah grinned.

"Right back to the party planning, I think it's a great idea Amber. As president I approve this theme!" Wendy declared.

"Woo! Now let's talk music," Reed quickly moved the topic along. "There have been a whole bunch of songs sung on the show that Chris or Darren or both of them should have done. I say we have them sing these songs for us and make a recording to replace the shit of the songs we got."

"That's a good idea, we should still have Karaoke though," Wildcat added.

"Oh gosh, singing with Chris and Darren. I'm so excited!" Spring clapped her hands.

"Oh yea there's like a whole bunch of new people here now. Welcome to the crazy family bitches!" Porcelain shouted out.

"Right so this is a bit weird, but I think we should have a "Who's dat ass?" competition." Rob threw out. At the confused looks he went on to explain. "So Darren's butt has gotten like the most screen time this season out of anyone. We put his butt and other people's butts behind a curtain and then there's a small opening and it's just the butt that you can see and you have to guess whose butt it is. Everyone wears the same black yoga stretch pants, so you aren't naked and you can't tell by the person's clothes whose butt it is."

"You really are putting your butt in a competition with Darren and Chris? I mean don't get me wrong, yours is pretty awesome, but it's Darren and Chris." Gloria pointed out.

"But it's not about whose butt it's the best, it's about guessing whose butt is whose." Rob clarified.

"Yea, this is going to have to be explained again b/c Darren…butt…and my brain is dead." Reed reminded them.

"Maybe you could substitute butt with another word? Like toothbrush!" Spring suggested.

"Okay." Rob nodded and explained again using toothbrush instead of butt.

"Nope sorry, toothbrush I think of where it would be and it would be in Darren's mouth and then I think of other things in Darren's mouth and again my brain is dead." Reed plopped her head down on a pillow.

"Right, okay, well, let's move on and we can come back and try to explain that to Reed again later." Ana suggested. "I do think it's a great idea Rob and it would be really fun."

"Mardie and I have been getting help from some tech guys. They've been teaching us to video and audio record. So we plan to document the whole night." Debbie informed them.

"Oh gosh, no I look horrible on camera!" Grasshopper cried.

"Oh hush you look fine, at least this time you won't be pink," Sarah told her.

"Those tech guys taught us a few other things too," Mardie winked.

"All right then, points to Mardie and Deb who got it on with techies." Ana pulled out her tally sheet.

"Hey, Grasshopper gets it on with a techie every night!" Sarah protested. She blushed as everyone turned and looked at her. "Shut up I'm going to hide." She turned and buried herself in Grasshopper's hair. Grasshopper wrapped her arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

Everyone melted at the sweetness. "Oh look, it's the unicorn with the basket of puppies and kittens again." Mia said.

"Did we ever name the unicorn?" JuJu asked.

"No but we should," Spring said.

"Unicorn, do you have a name?" Mia asked. The unicorn didn't answer just kept floating around the room.

"Charlie," Juliana suggested.

"Do NOT name that unicorn Charlie!" Spring yelled.

"Why not?" JuJu asked.

"Cause Charlie was a grumpy unicorn." Spring told her. "How about Starlite?"

"He's not grumpy he's awesome!" JuJu defended. "Hmmm…Rainbow? Or Horny!"

"No, those names don't quite fit," Mia pondered.

"If it was a llama I would have said to name it Carl." Spring suggested.

"Is it a boy unicorn or a girl unicorn?" JuJu asked.

"I think that's a bit too personal to ask," Mia said.

"We can just use Unisex names, like Shadowfax!" Spring exclaimed.

"Eragon!" Wildcat chimed in.

"No not that stupid farm boy. His dragon maybe," Sarah said giving Eragon crap like Arya did in the books.

"Yuki, Niji, Sakura are Japanese names that sound pretty," Spring suggested.

"Hildalgo," Sarah laughed.

"Lancelot!" Spring yelled.

"Yes! That works! Lancelot!" Sarah agreed. The unicorn did a loop in the air. "Lancelot agrees!"

"Okay are we ever going to plan this party?" Ana asked.

"Oh right, sorry," Sarah said.

"Okay so we're having a CrissColfer party where they will serenade us and we will serenade them with really bad Karaoke, and "Who's dat ass?" we can have the traditional spin the bottle, truth or dare, strip game of your choice as well." Ana added to the plan.

"Have we talked food yet?" Wildcat asked.

"No, I drew up a menu, take a look and tell me what you think." Ana passed around the sheets to everyone.

"Wow this looks really fancy," Raven said.

"I thought we might go a little classy for dinner before all hell breaks loose." Ana said.

"Oh gosh, you know what would be awesome? If we did an award ceremony, like you know how they have Oscars and Tonys and Golden Globes and all that. Well we can do one for fics and such. Everyone can dress up and we can eat the really fancy meal, and then we have the after party where we can get drunk and go crazy." Keryn suggested.

"That's an awesome idea!" Porcelain agreed.

"It also helps to solve the dress code question," Sarah agreed.

"All right then we need to make awards and decide how we'll have winners." Ana wrote down the plan.

"All right, let's get to work!" Reed pulled out a box of ballots and they started to create categories and nominees for them. They finished and passed them around to everyone to vote for the best angst, fluff, AU, porn, etc. "Results will be announced at the party!"

Sarah yawned. "Okay, I'm ready for bed. Good job planning people!"

They said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

"Holy fuck do you look hot," Sarah said as Grasshopper came down the stairs. She was wearing a blue long sleeve form fitting pencil skirt dress that had a large black belt around the waist. She paired it with a pair of black close toed heels. She was all leg and ass.

Grasshopper stopped two steps from the floor and looked at Sarah. "My Colfer you're gorgeous." Sarah was wearing a dress similar to Grasshoppers. It was purple long sleeved, not quite as form fitting and had a thing black belt around the waist. It was also sparkly. She was wearing purple heeled ankle boots.

The two girls stared for another moment before grabbing and kissing each other hard.

"All right, all right, break it up. You aren't the only hot bitches in the room." Reed said appearing at the top of the stairs with Juliana, Wildcat, and Porcelain.

"No, they can keep going." Wildcat said.

Porcelain nodded. "Yes please, and Grasshopper can you turn this way so I can have a better grab the first time of your ass?"

"No stay like that and Sarah if you can kiss down her neck so she throws her head back and chest out. Girls got a rack I want to look at," Juliana snapped her fingers in emphasis.

"Oh my god you freaking perverts," Grasshopper said blushing and stepping away from Sarah a bit.

Sarah just pulled her back closer. "Don't worry babe. I'll keep them away from you. She's mine bitches."

The girls rolled their eyes and continued down the steps now that Sarah and Grasshopper weren't making out in front of them anymore.

They hurried to join everyone else in the dining room which had been transformed into a beautiful banquet hall with a stage for the awards to be presented on later. There was even a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"How in the world did you do this?" Grasshopper asked.

"I have my sources." Sarah grinned. She had been in charge of making the set having had some experience in the past. They found their seats and enjoyed a delicious dinner made by Ana and Juliana. Everyone was in beautiful suits and dresses of every color. They laughed and joked and just had the best time. After dessert when they couldn't eat another bite, they started the award ceremony. There were tears and hugs and a few cries of outrage at some of the winners, but in the end only some people were able to go home with the giant pencil. What sort of award did you expect for an author who writes and doesn't get anything for it? Plus it was really all they could afford after they spent the money on the chandelier and other party supplies. (Actually the chandelier was made out of clear plastic spoons; they didn't even have enough money for something fancier.)

After the dinner and awards it was time to party.

"Everyone we would like to welcome you all! Today is the one year anniversary of Klaine Fanfics!" Reed announced. "We honestly love each and everyone one of the almost 3,000 of you. Thank you for making our lives happy and fun and for being fan girls with us. We are a family! We're here for you whenever you need us and are so glad to have you in our lives!"

"What my sis Reed said. You guys are all my family. I couldn't imagine life without each and one of your crazy asses. Bwahahaha!" Wildcat added.

"Darren brought me to these wonderful girls and sisters and to all of you. I couldn't be more happy!" Porcelain cheered.

"I cannot imagine my life without any of you. We may fight and bitch and hate each other at times, but at the end of the day we still love each other. We're there for each other more than anyone in real life is. I'm so thankful that I have these girls here with me. They made this happen. Without them I might not have found my future wife. It's because of the page that we have a family now and will have an even bigger family in the future. Please though, no one get pregnant anytime soon. We do not need a Glee season 1 repeat ever! Seriously though, thank you crazies for letting us be crazy with you. You guys are seriously the best. Love you all!" Grasshopper ended the speech.

Everyone was clapping and crying and hugging each other. They were so happy and knew just how wonderful it all was that they had found each other against all odds.

"Okay so to start off the fun, we have a few guests we'd like to introduce." Reed went on to say.

Porcelain and Grasshopper quickly went offstage and came back with Chris, Darren, and Naya.

All hell broke loose. There was cheering for 10 minutes straight.

"You know we had stuff we were going to say, but I'm just going to not bother." Grasshopper laughed.

"All right so first game we have tonight is "Who's Dat Ass?" Our brother Rob is going to explain it to you all." Wildcat said as Rob walked out on stage.

"Right, so it's pretty simple, the volunteers put on a pair of black pants, go behind the screen and stand so we can see their ass. Then you all have to guess whose ass it is. So Chris, Darren, and Naya are all going to play and anyone else who wants to is welcome to join. Just go over to Porcelain and get a pair of pants. Once we have everyone lined up we'll show the butts and you can start guessing." Rob explained.

A few people's brains had died like Reed's, but most people were eager to guess and participate.

"Just to remind everyone the goal is to guess the most number correctly, so study your friends' ass really well." Rob winked.

"Turn around," Sarah told Grasshopper.

"What?" Grasshopper asked turning to face her.

"No the other way," Sarah moved so she was behind Grasshopper and facing her back. "Everyone's staring at your ass, trying to memorize it, that's my job."

"Aww, babe, you getting jealous?" Grasshopper teased.

"No, they can just look at someone else's ass, like Darren's." Sarah pouted.

"Oh sure, throw my boyfriend under the fangirls, I see how it is," Chris said coming up next to them.

There were indeed a crowd of fans around Darren all trying to stare at his ass. He got them to stand in a circle and was slowly rotating with his arms up.

"You only have to deal with this tonight, then you get to go home and not come out again if you want. I'm stuck with these crazies all the time. They're always trying to get my girlfriend and watch us when we try to spend time together." Sarah gestured over to JuJu, Porcelain and Wildcat who were chatting and staring at Darren's ass.

"You know I'm yours and only yours," Grasshopper reminded her, leaning back to give her a kiss.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her. "I know." She peeked over to the side and looked down at Chris ass. "I'm surprised no one's behind us."

Chris looked behind and then shrugged, then followed Sarah's line of sight. "Oh, watch this." He took a few steps forward, and then dropped a pen. He slowly bent down and picked it up.

Darren rushed over along with Amber. "Dat ass," they both said framing it with their hands.

Sarah and Grasshopper laughed.

"Those boys get to have all the fun," Naya shook her head fondly.

Grasshopper's mouth dropped open and her brain started to die. Sarah pushed her into Naya's arms. "Here, have fun."

"I love you!" Grasshopper yelled as she stared at Naya and talked to her.

Sarah just smiled glad to see her Grasshopper so happy.

Reed, Juliana and Wildcat greeted Wendy, Mardie, and Raven as they came over.

"Hey Mardie! Good to see you again!" Darren said giving her a big hug.

Mardie grinned, Darren hugs were the best and he always remembered his fans.

"Mr. Criss as President I have to say I'm a bit disappointed in you. How could you not be right now banging that sweet ass over there?" Wendy asked pointing to Chris.

"It's his turn to bang mine," Darren slapped his butt.

"Yes, that is an ass that would take a good pounding," Wendy said. "In that case I shall assume you are prepped and ready whenever he should decide to take you."

"Of course!" Darren agreed.

Raven smiled and then just hugged Darren tight. "I love you,"

"Aww, I love you too! I love all of you!" Darren said.

"Dat ass," Amber was still saying as she stared at Chris. He eventually was able to turn around and see who kept saying that.

"Oh hello," Chris said smiling at her.

"Dat face, dat hair, eyes, cheeks, freckles, oh my gosh how are you human?" Amber asked.

"Well I've always been like this. When I was young I posed for the sonograms." Chris adopted a pose.

"You are perfect I love you so much." Amber said.

"Thank you, you seem pretty great yourself." Chris told her.

"Okay, Amber, my ass or Chris'?" Rob asked coming over.

"You're really going to ask? You know I'm going to go with my cupcake angel baby." Amber told him.

"No, seriously look," Rob moved Chris and himself so they were standing with their backs to Amber.

"Wow, you two are so alike, that's a bit scary," Gloria said coming over. "You could be twins, omg Amber we have Kurson!"

Amber screamed and then crashed into Rob and Chris causing them to fall to the floor. She was holding both of them tight. "Kurson lives! It's real! I love you!"

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Chris asked.

"No, but just let her have her moment and then we can escape to Darren in a little bit." Rob said.

They waited for Amber to release her death grip on them then got up and scurried over to Darren so he could protect them.

"Wait…so you like bottoming?" Violet asked eagerly.

"Like it? I freaking love it! Chris pounding into me fast and hard, god it's the best thing ever!" Darren was gushing.

"I was right! My Darren says the same thing!" Liam exclaimed hugging Violet.

"This makes me so happy!" Violet said.

"I wonder if it's a Darren thing?" Liam's Darren asked.

Darren Criss shrugged. "Don't know, but man are we lucky to have such awesome men in our lives who will let us bottom whenever we want."

"Amen to that!" Liam's Darren agreed.

Liam grinned and kissed his Darren.

Darren Criss jumped as someone smacked his ass. He turned around and saw a woman with purple hair. "Hey there hot stuff, how about a hug?" Deb asked, holding her arms out.

"Of course!" Darren said and hugged her tight, laughing as she reached down and groped his ass a bit.

"Yep, he's a bottom and a screamer too probably."Deb winked at him.

Darren blushed a bit, but didn't deny it.

"Oh you are so cute and young. I remember a time when I was embarrassed by sex, now it's what I tell my children about all the time," Mum said. "Pop and I are very adventurous, not that she'll say so," Mum winked.

"I don't need to when you say it for me," Pop said. "But remember how you scared some of the children?"

"I did not! I simply educated them," Mum said. "We even helped them want to find love again like ours."

"Yea, guess so." Pop said and looked over at Mia who was standing by Chris. Someday Mia would find someone to make her happy if nothing else.

"Okay, this may be a bit weird, but can I just hold your hand?" Mia asked Chris. Chris held out his hand for Mia to hold. "This is the hand that wrote all those wonderful stories."

Chris switched hands. "It was both of them really as I typed most of it."

"These are the hands that wrote all those wonderful stories, such beautiful hands." Mia amended her statement. "One day I want to write like you did."

"Cool! Keep working at it I'm sure you'll get there," Chris told her.

"Did you have any say in the release dates of the Struck by Lightning DVDs?" Keryn asked.

"No, I didn't." Chris admitted.

"Oh well I just wanted to say how happy I was that New Zealand was able to get them first. It's pretty hard for anyone to actually come to our country, so it made me feel special that we got something before America for once." Keryn told him.

"I'm so glad! I hope to visit New Zealand one day," Chris said.

"You can stay with me!" Keryn offered.

"That would be fun, it's always better to see places with a local than a tour guide." Chris smiled and gave Keryn a hug in thanks.

"Oh yea!" Tracey yelled coming into the room and throwing papers. Darren grinned and went over and started dancing with her. "Warbler call works every time!" Tracey declared.

Chris smiled and went to watch them dance on the furniture.

"Hi Chris," a quiet voice said.

"Hi, what's your name?" Chris asked.

"I'm Amelie. I just want to say that I think you're one of the greatest, nicest people ever. Thank you so much for just being you." Amelie said.

Chris hugged her. "Thank you Amelie. You're the sweetest person ever."

"So Chris, up for an existential question?" Spring asked.

"I don't know Barbara; this seems to be more of a night of fun than debates." Chris joked.

"True, I'll send it to you later," Spring agreed.

"After he gets home. Otherwise we'll spend the whole broom flight with him being all thinking and not talking." Ana told her.

"Oh Ana that was one time," Chris said.

"Face it hun, she's never going to let you live it down," Darren said coming over, slightly out of breath and covered in a light sheen of sweat from the dancing.

"Just like how you sweat so easily, I'll never let you live that down, you know what I'm talking about." Chris teased Darren.

"Oh please tell us I love hearing stories about you two," Amy asked. "I think sweat is a good look on you Darren as well."

"Oh I agree with you. It's sort of gross but I love getting sweaty hugs from him, here try," Chris said and pushed Darren into Amy. They stumbled and then hugged, laughing.

"Me next! Me next!" Danielle said jumping up and down. Darren smiled and gave her a hug too.

"You look left out Chris, I'll give you a hug," Carol said. Chris smiled and hugged her.

"So I think that you two need to grab the Cheerio outfits and put those on before we play. Then we'll have a better idea of your asses." Irem said. Her new favorite was Cheerio Klaine.

"I don't think we brought them with us." Darren said.

"But this means you do have them?" Marissa double checked.

"Oh yea, as soon as I put that baby on I knew I was keeping it." Chris said. "It's a bit tight now though."

"Nope, it's perfect now the way it stretches across you," Darren corrected. "Hold his shirt like this," He grabbed Marissa's hand and placed it on Chris' shoulders. "And then his pants are like this." He put his own hands around Chris' waist.

"Too bad yours won't get tighter Darren," Jana sighed.

"No, but then he gets them confused and wears mine and it's still tight on him. I can't believe how small I was," Chris shook his head.

"Not anymore," Jana said smoothing his shirt out as Marissa let go of it.

"Yea and we don't even work out, well I don't," Darren smiled.

Jana turned and raised an eyebrow at him before causally squeezing his arm. "Right, sure you don't."

"Okay, so are we going to play "Who's Dat Ass" now or what?" Ana asked to prevent them all from fainting at the conversation.

The volunteers lined up and quickly got their pants and went behind the curtain to change. They mixed themselves up in line and waited.

"All right, that everyone? Okay you all have your sheets and we've put a list of the names of who's behind the screen up on the projector there. So just write the name of whose ass you think it is by the corresponding number on your sheet." Rob said. "Starting…now!" the panel for everyone's ass opened and people started writing down who's ass they thought each number was.

"Done!" Amber said turning in her sheet.

"You only wrote down one name," Rob said.

"Yep. Chris ass is the only one that matters and trust me I know dat ass." Amber told him.

It took a bit longer for everyone else to fill out the sheets. They tried to fill in all of the numbers. The sheets were collected and the scores totaled.

"The winner is…everyone!" Rob said.

"What?"

"Oh come on!"

"You always do this!"

"Don't be like Schue!"

"No seriously, everyone got Chris and Darren right, but everything else is wrong." Rob said.

"Okay is anyone really surprised? I mean we sort of just stare at their asses all day," Mia said.

"Wouldn't Kolf had known what their asses looked like and Naya's?" Wildcat asked.

"They weren't in it, come to think of it, where are those three?" Rob asked looking around.

"Wow, they really are exclusive then except for Naya, Chris and Darren," Juliana sighed.

"Okay, moving on before I have to think of stuff I don't want to think about as a very gay man," Rob said. "That was the only game we had planned so let's just get drunk and party!"

Everyone cheered and proceeded to do so.

* * *

"Okay there are deff parts of last night I don't remember, what happened?" Porcelain said stumbling into the kitchen where there was coffee.

"Chris, Darren, Naya, Sarah, Grasshopper, I hate them all so much." Reed glared at the table.

"Oh right, they were in the king bed drunk and having an orgy," Wildcat said. "I hoped that hadn't been another dream."

"They could have at least shared or let us join!" Juliana complained.

"Hush you. We'll get you Darren stripper for your bday." Grasshopper said coming into the kitchen to get herself some coffee.

"Did Marissa and Darren sing an awesome duet?" Porcelain asked.

"Oh gosh yes, and then Wendy and Darren sang and it was hilarious. The karaoke was so awesome." Wildcat filled her in.

"I got to sing with Chris, my life is complete," Amber said from behind her mug.

"So our anniversary party was a success then?" Reed asked.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered and then groaned as it hurt their heads.

"I can't wait to do this next year," Porcelain said. "But I want more time with the curls. You and Sarah hogged the guests all night almost."

"No, it was only for the second half of the night, when people started getting really drunk. Hell we were really drunk. Hence what happened in the king size bed." Grasshopper said.

"Do you regret it?" Sarah asked coming into the kitchen and getting coffee.

"Hells no! It was fucking awesome!" Grasshopper grinned. "Literally dream come true."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, just took a sip of her coffee. "Good, Ana was getting ready to leave with the boys, so we should go say good bye. How did Naya get here anyway?"

They got up and walked to the front entrance to say goodbye to the guests.

"I have my ways," Naya said winking at them all. Grasshopper almost fainted. It was the little things that did her in.

"Thank you all for a wonderful party, once again. Please come and kidnap us for the next one." Chris said, picking Brian up.

Darren nodded. "Yea, we love flying across the world on broomstick!" He really did love it.

Everyone waved goodbye as Ana kicked off. They turned to look for Naya, but she was already gone.

"I vote we go back to bed and clean up tomorrow," Wildcat said.

"Hey before we do that though, Mardie and I have the footage from last night!" Debbie yelled.

"I've got rainbow cake!" JuJu clapped excitedly.

"I'll make the popcorn!" Reed said.

"Here's some wine!" Wildcat offered.

"Grab your pillows and blankets and let's watch the movie!" Porcelain led everyone to the big screen TV.

Grasshopper looked around and smiled. Yep. This was home; these were the people she loved. She snuggled closer to Sarah who kissed her head.

This was what eternity looked like.


End file.
